True Bonding
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: What happens if Onodera & Takano show up, bring their best friend, & notice a change between them? Will this cause a change in the young male fate? Or will this show them that friendship will arise at the worst timing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so, im making this fanfiction because I just had a idea/dream of this happening, idk why, it just happen.**

**Im suppose to being Civics homework, printing a picture for English, & bringing in old work for science since I believe im failing for the yeard in that class. Im not good at science! My mom t& sister hinks im doing homework but they just left, so im making this for the time being until they come back from the mall. ^^ & now watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi on my computer just to get the vibe of the whole show again even though I watch this show 24/7. **

**First, there will be 1 new character in this story, if you read "A Day At T-Mobile" then you will know who is Yannet. **

**I'll stop blabbing & start with this story.**

* * *

_Pedals..._

_ The Aroma.._

_ That is what I remember before being leaving to another area. I never believe this would happen to me._

_ A new school, new people, & a new life to start fresh._

_ ...then I meet him. _

_ The guy I will never except to be so connected to. _

_ Someone to talk about personal stuff &...wounded up calling him my big brother, & him looking down at me calling me "little sis"._

_ He was so sweet. Pure hearted. Know where he is going in life. _

_ Until that day came around when he told me a dark secret. _

_ I remember it like yesterday, but its been 10 years since he told me it. _

_ I wanted to comfort him, tell him "It's alright to cry, Ricchan" _

_ But I couldn't._

_ Nothing help to calm him because,...he got over it quickly...like it was nothing or more like he is use to this. _

_ He must be insane for trying to hide his feeling like it is nothing. _

_ But people grow up, & move with their lives. So im glad he did so, but now after 10 years..._

* * *

**Yannet P.O.V**

"Ritsu! There you are, are you ready to go to the café or you tired from "hell week" as you call it?" I ask. Today was our 12 years anniversary of being best friend. Who knew that it would be this long that we have been close.

'Yeah im ready. I have a whole day planned out for us. First the café, then the mall to look for summer clothing, then the library, & to wrap up the day, we will go have a picnic at the beach." He gave me one of his bright smile & off we go to have fun.

Sometimes I wish we had more friends to spend time with but I have plenty of fun with ricchan. As we had to the café, I seen some unfamiliar stores around the area but Ritsu told me that if I wanted to I can check out the stores but I told him its fine, we can check it out later on.

My phone rang once we got to the café & I just think 'who can it be'. I answer the phone call & heard weird voice. I pulled the phone away from my ear to see the I.D caller & it was Ritsu. I got confused & tap on ritsu shoulder. "Ritsu, why are you calling my phone when your right here with me?" I chuckle a bit as he tries to look for his cellular device. "Crap, I must have left it at work. Can you pass me your phone so I can see who has it?" I pass him my phone & he went to the corner of the café, outside.

* * *

***Outside of Café Lecure* Ritsu P.O.V**

I'm trying to figure out who has my phone now. I put the phone up to my ears & ask "Who is this?"

"KISA! WHY DID YOU GIVE ME ONODERA PHONE!?"

"Because! You know where Ricchan lives."

"Kisa, did you still have to call one of his contacts on his phone & put it on speaker?

"Yes! Its April Fools! It will be funny to us too!" -Laughing in background-

...Knew it. I took a deep breathe & calmly said "Kisa-san, Hatori, Mino, Takano-san...You do know im on the phone right?" Everything went silence.

"R-Ricchan! W-What are you doing with your friend phone?" Kisa ask nervously, I place my thumb & index finger between my brow & rub it to soothe my headache. "I'm on a friendly date with my close friend. Can I spend at least one day with my friend? &-" I was rudely interrupted by Takano-san.

"Where are you now, Onodera?" Why should I? Unless he is giving me my phone, then I will tell him. "If I tell you, will you give me my phone?" I heard Takano sigh in disappointment. "Yes, just tell me where you are, & ill bring it there."

"Café Lecure, the French cafe near the movie theatre." I explain to him. "Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes, save me a seat." what!?

"Wha- what are you talking about!?" What does he mean by 'Save me a seat"? Does he believe that he will be here with me! "Actually, save me 2 seats, I'm bringing my friend too, It will be fun."

"Wa-Wait! Takan-" _B__eep Beep Beep_

He hung up on me!? Great! I locked Yannet phone & walk to her. What is she doing? Drawing now? Why? Well, I cant judge her. I walk up to her & handed her phone. She looked up at me & smile.

"Listen sis, we are gonna have company today...my boss & his friend are joining us after he give me my phone" She just laugh at me. "Onii-san, its alright, as long as i'm with you today, celebrating, I don't mind the company. What time are they coming?" Should have known she was going to say that. I told her that they will come in about 10 minutes & she nodded, close her sketch book, then stood up.

* * *

**I hope you like this, I manage to get this story going. I will make this a continuing story.**

**Takano: Hurry up with the update. you have free time to diddy dally around your computer like Onodera**

**Onodera: HUH!? For your information, I do my work & try to hand it in on time but you,kisa,mino & hatori author always pass the deadline. Hphm!**

**Me: Ok, we got a sassy Onodera on our hands Takano, will you please take care of him? & I got homework to finish Takano! Im only a kid! High school kills you! I cant manage that! **

**Takano: Then get off the computer & do your work, & I'll be taking Onodera with me *grab onodera to room, hear him screaming for help***

**Well,...I'll see you guys next chapter! -plug in headphone, sleep-**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this new girl?

**Back with chapter 2 ya'll. Thank you to those who have follow this story & commenting. Your support really gave me the support to continue this! So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ritsu P.O.V**

I kept looking at my watch for the time & every minute that passes by makes me wonder why I left my phone at Emerald. I thought I took it with me. Maybe I dropped it. No, I couldn't have, I would have heard it drop. Kisa must have token it at a moment I wasn't looking. Hopefully this is annoying Yannet. She is reading her manga so I guess it isn't.

I took a closer look at who produce the manga & to my shock, it was Kisa author, Yoko Mizushima manga. Even though i'm not suppose to be knowing who is buying who book or promoting it, I want to know how long has she been following the whole series, so I decided to ask her the question. "So, Yannet, how long have you been reading the manga?". She looked at me with a confused expression then pointed to her book. I nodded & she looked up at the sky to think about it.

"I really don't know, maybe 3 months back when I was in a depression state. My friend showed me it to help me get back to, & I quote 'Your old self'. Not sure what she meant but it did help me. Maybe it was that the story line & how everything is plotting at perfect moments that got me to read it more. Why do you ask? Do you like too!" She place her book-mark in the manga, closed the book, & place it in her back.

I shook my head as a "no" answer & she just said ok & went on her phone. What does this girl have on her phone that makes her so intrigued in it? I don't bother to ask her because I know that will cause her to explain to me in like a 10 page essay about every single app that she has that makes her so into it.

"Oi, Onodera catch." I looked up to see none other than Takano throwing my phone at me. Luckily I caught it in time before it dropped to the floor.

"What the hell!? I could have drop my phone!" I went on a rage at Takano. He just ignores answering my question to ask another question***1  
**

"Where are the seats Onodera? Are we eating out here or inside?" HUH!? Is he insane!? "In your dreams! I told you, you are only to bring my phone & leave! I had en-" He leaned in close to my ears & whisper audible words only to me. "This is my dreams, & you are my knight in shining armor to wake me up from my dreams." I forcefully pushed him away. What is he talking about!?

Takano gave me a smirk as he leaned back to his original standing position & that is my guessing that I'm blushing crimson red. Why must he taught me like this! And in front of his friend & mines?! I looked away quickly to hide my face so I don't look at his face. I wished he would just stop this!

I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Takano introduce his friend to Yannet. At least she is enjoying this. I hear Takano call out my name but I didn't budge to look at him until he dragged me by the wrist.

"Onodera, this is Alice Susei, Alice, This is my underdog Onodera Ritsu, He is new to shoujo manga so I have to keep my eye's on him." "I don't need you to watch me Takano-san! -sigh- anyways, hi Alice, it is very nice to meet you, I hope we didn't bother you to come out today. " She just looked at me nod & just hello. She not much talkative like Yannet, but everyone is different though.

"Taka-chan...Can we go to the book store later,.. there is a new book about the 1900's that came out today? if you are free." Takano nodded & ruffle through her hair gently...Wait, WHY DO I CARE!? Its not like I am in l-love with him! Definitely not!

* * *

**Ok, Im sooooo sorry for this late update! So much homework! Two projects, 2 essays, quizzes as well to study for, Ugh! Anyways, im also sorry for this shitty chapter, I kinda had writer block for a few days, I had some lines written in my notebook, but I changed it. **

**1*- Idk why I phrase it as such but, if you are confused, Ritsu asked Takano a question but like avoided it with another question, kind of like how if someone were aiming to punch you but you dodge it, if that is helpful, if not, gomen!**

**I'll try to update sooner since spring break is coming up soon for me & hopefully I will be able to updated during the days. I love all of ya though! **


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe time! Drink up!

**Back again! So excited to continue this chapter now! Almost done with Attack on Titan. At first I didn't see good about the show since the first episode almost made me vomit, but now im on episode 19. Took me a day to watch only 10 episode of it, but that was Sunday before I was interrupted to socialize with my family at a restaurant. **

**But since it is spring break, ill update more, & make 2 new fanfiction. 1 of the story is the one I been wanting to post for such a long time, & the other... it basically come to my head after watching something. **

**I will stop talking, & enjoy this! I will try to update as fast as I can.**

* * *

**Ritsu P.O.V (still)**

Takano ruffled through his friend Alice hair gently. Why do I take such notice of this!? It is none of my business to butt into stuff like that! Anyways, I need to focus on work & how to get ride of him being here. "Ricchan? You alright? Ricchan?" I didn't take notice of Yannet waving her hand in front of me to wake me up from my mind. I shook my head to snap out of my mind from Takano. I simply reply "Yes, im fine" & she didn't believe me.

I don't blame her. I bet I was acting very strangely but that is because of him! I sighed & gesture all of us to head inside the café.

The café had a earnest aura that bring such an friendly feel. The wall gave the vibe of bring calm with the light turquoise color towards it. They had a bar area to the right hand side once you enter. 4 chairs per table were set up since this café bring many customer with a set of 4 people. If anyone needs a calm area to release stress or anger. Café Lecure is the place to head. I may sound like im advertising this place but im actually not. Not many people come here often. It may be customer who enter here often or new ones. You don't know yet.

* * *

**Yannet P.O.V**

Ricchan & Takano seems to be close but its like one sided friendship. Ritsu seems to have a stubbornness attitude to him & looks like he wants to avoid at all cost but Takano on the other hand, He just want to be near Ritsu & try to know him better. I knonw that Takano is his boss so he probably doesn't want to be with him since it might be awkward with the boss/ employer hanging out friendship. I understand that part but, Ritsu seems to blush bit by bit. It might not be noticeable without my glasses, but with it, I could tell. There is much meaning to it.

Im not the type to be to nosy with people business so I don't want to ask him. I'm very well aware for him being gay as well. Nothing wrong with that in my opinion. Love is love no matter, what gender you love. Learned that as a child. So maybe if a guy comes near him he cant help but blush. I don't know, i'm coming up with the weirdest idea to solve this.

I look at Ricchan & he seems to be out of it. He must be thinking of something or he might not feel well. I put my headsets away & walk towards him. I started to call out his name but I got no response. I ask Takano to help me. It took Ritsu a few minutes to snap out of it.

"Ricchan? Are you alright? Ricchan?" He just responded with "Yes, im fine"

That's it? I'm not sure if I believe him. He was out of it for a while. I was going to take his tempature but before I could, he was already heading inside the café.

I can't blame him, he is stubborn anyways. He won't even listen to me at times.

* * *

**Takano P.O.V**

Onodera seems to pushing me more & more away from me when we are near people. I wonder if it was me & him that he would be me closer to me. He still puts the blame on me for making him this way. That is one thing I do not understand about him.

Put the past behind you & love me again. Well, maybe coming from his perspective it would be hard to do so since he had a better life than me. I wonder what is up with him just trying to avoid me. He knows he will never succeed in doing so. I look at my watch seeing the time. Have we really been out here for 30 minutes not doing much.

Onodera is staring off into space thinking of something, who knows what that boy thinks of now. As for his friend...she isn't doing much either, she has her headphone plugged in her phone. Doesn't she know to turn it down? I don't even have a single clue on what she is listening to, though I don't care much.

5 more minutes, Onodera friend, Yannet, I believe that was her name, finally got off her phone & started to talk to him. He wasn't responding. one word to describe his attitude, Rude. She starts waving her hands in front of him but not a singe movement was giving off of his body. She turned to me & ask for help. I shrug my shoulder & try to help. Alice stood behind me, motionless as well.

It took us about 4 minute to wake up Onodera from his daydream. This boy has problem. I moved back a little since it was still his day to be with his friends.

He motion towards the entrance of the Café, not even looking at me or Alice to give us the hint that they were entering. Yannet thank me for help & I just replied with "your welcome". We continue to talk as we enter the café which probably annoyed Ritsu. Can't he loosen up a bit & have fun? I guess he doesn't want me to talk to her. Still being rude but stubborn too.

* * *

**IT'S A MIRACLE! chapter 3 done! I now know what I want Yannet character to do in chapter 4!**

**I had this idea from my friends at school. I thought it would be funny cause it could be something only Onodera & Yannet would do for fun out in public. Takano & Alice won't understand it much & question it.**

**But until then, See you all in yaoi town! **


End file.
